justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
All About That Bass
}}'"All About That Bass"' by ''Meghan Trainor is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancer The dancer is a woman dressed in 1950's fashion. She has orange hair with a red bow. She wears a blue-turquoise crop top, pink high waisted pants with a black belt, orange heels and dark orange hair with an orange handkerchief in her hair. Her outfit changes colors in the chorus; an orange-red crop top, turquoise high waisted pants, fuchsia heels, and indigo hair with a purple handkerchief in her hair. Background The background is mainly brightly colored panels. The first displayed set is blue and purple, featuring four bass strings and female dancers in polka dot dresses. It switches to an orange circular background, with pebbles and lines bouncing with the song. It then changes to a green linear background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both: Cross your arms around your torso, and throw them in the air afterwards when the line ''Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top is sung. All About that Bass GM.png| Both Gold Moves Trivia *The ''Radio Disney version of the song is used in-game. Due to "booty" and its other variations being censored often, this version replaces it with words deemed more appropriate, such as "I'm gonna be tweetin' that". The Radio Disney version also censored "fat" and replaced "b****es" with "ladies", "booty" with "beauty" and "s**t" with "it". * The unplayable dancers that appear throughout the routine look similar to Maps and the lead dancer of Dancing Queen. *The background dancers reuse moves from Girls Just Want to Have Fun and ''Maps'' *This and Want To Want Me are the only songs revealed at E3 to not feature an interview with the Just Dance team. *The routine uses some of the moves from the music video. *The glove glitches out sometimes and is purplish-orange or orange-purple. *There's a glitch where sometimes the hair disappears into her skin. *The #June15 ''teaser reads "Shake it, shake it, like you're supposed to do", while the in-game lyrics are "Make it, make it, like I'm supposed to do". * The dancer and the backup dancers resemble a few girls in the ''All About That Bass music video. * The background seems to be based on a few scenes in the music video for this song. Gallery 11391345 646566808812106 3694655621611804284 n.jpg|Teaser Image All About That Bass 209079.jpg 18221427564_9980782692_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18656268378_c8c8d1bdee_o.jpg|Beta Gameplay (Different Pictogram Color) 18657851119_124b3a285e_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846723861_5499f7669d_o.jpg|Beta Gameplay 2 (Beta Pictogram) JD2016_PREVIEW_ALL_ABOUT_THAT_BASS_208100.gif images (39).jpg|Gameplay 3 JD2016menu.png|All About That Bass on the menu Gregrergfeg.png|Behind the scenes Rgrgr.png|Comparison of the dancer in-game and real life JD16_Ren_CoachAllAboutThatBass_E3_150615_4PM_PT_1434355341.png|The dancer imageM.jpg|All About That Bass (Showtime) Videos Meghan_Trainor_-_All_About_That_Bass Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview References Site Navigation pl:All About That Bass Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with censored words Category:Clean versions Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with glitches Category:Audrey Hurtis